Slurred Rivalry
by Odji
Summary: Finally, the challenges to find out who is the better demon has rested on alcohol. Sebastian and Claude must compete to see who stays sober - or conscious - the longest. But this little contest takes an unexpected turn... Claude/Sebastian PWP. Idea by StickieBun.


AN: I DID NOT WRITE THIS. I AM POSTING FOR A FRIEND.

* * *

Slurred Rivalry

~~~

Of all the trials they'd gone through, this one was the most idiotic.

Between Sebastian and Claude, it was rather difficult to see who was the better demon in any sense, and it was getting difficult to come up with new ways to find out who bested who. But Alois always knew what to try next, and he had decided that it was time for a drinking contest. So now, Sebastian and Claude were sitting at a bar, each with a bottle of beer in their hand. The challenge was that if one passed out, the other would victoriously drag the unconscious demon out of the bar and throw him at his master's feet.

Neither demon appreciated the idea.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked, just to be polite. Claude nodded, and the two demons easily downed what was probably their fifth bottle, before Sebastian muttered, "This is going to cost our masters a fortune."

"I agree," Claude sighed. "We should drink something heavier. That'll speed this ordeal up."

"Don't you ever let your master learn from their mistakes?" Sebastian sighed. "You're totally spoiling him." Claude smirked, and passed a new bottle to Sebastian. "What is this, whiskey?"

"Mm hm," Claude said, before preparing to tip the bottle back. Sebastian reluctantly followed suit, and sighed as he placed the bottle back down. "You all right? You're looking a little flushed," Claude snickered, reaching over and brushing his hand down the other's back. Sebastian hissed, slapping the arm away.

"Don't touch me, Faustus. I'm fine," Sebastian snapped. "If I got drunk from just a few bottles of drink, then what kind of- *hic* -Phantomhive butler would I be?"

Claude instantly burst into laughter. "For a moment there, you sounded just like one of those kittens you love so much," the spectacled demon sneered.

"You shut up," Sebastian said. "Excuse me~ two more bottles of whiskey here."

"I think you've had more than enough," the bartender said.

"Trust us, we have remarkable tolerance," Sebastian said with his signature smile. With reluctance, the bartender handed him and Claude two new bottles, and the two easily downed them. Sebastian hissed, "Faustus, you arse. Stop staring at me."

"Does it make you uncomfortable, Michaelis?" Claude sneered, once more brushing a hand over the demon's lower back. Sebastian swiftly grabbed a barstool next to him, and went to slam it into the other demon, succeeding only to lightly cuff him on the head with it. However, Claude did stumble back, and he chuckled at the attempt as he looked up from his place on the ground. "Well, if it's a fight you want," he said with the tiniest slur, taking out his golden kitchenware for a fight.

"Bring it, Faustus."

Before anyone at the bar knew what was happening, both demons had turned into a blur, and forks, knives, and the rare spoon were all flying around the room. Sebastian pulled a golden knife from his arm, and threw it back, hitting some random mortal instead of his target. "Nice aim, feathers!" Claude laughed as he pinned several mortals to the walls.

"Right back at you, four-eyes!" Sebastian snapped.

The two began spewing insults, most of them in a sort of demon tongues that had everyone confused, if they weren't already dead. The fight was swift, Claude using his thread to run on the walls, and Sebastian continuously morphing and trying to scratch at and bite the spider demon. Everyone in the bar had been killed by then, and when Claude at last pinned Sebastian against the wall, the crow angrily sank his fangs into the other's shoulder. The pain made the spider twitch, his leg pressing between the other's.

"Ah-!" Sebastian gasped, parting from the spider's shoulder with face flushed. Claude froze at the noise, before smirking.

"Here's something I didn't see coming," he said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "So it's going to be like that, is it, Sebastian?" he husked, still panting from their fight, but now, even harder for a new reason. He pressed harder, and Sebastian bit his lip until it bled. "Now, don't you try to conceal any moans from me. If it feels good, then tell me."

Rrrip!

Sebastian hissed at the cold air against his chest, and he gasped as Claude began trailing cold fingers over his chest, making him shudder lustfully at the feeling. "Claude... sto...," Sebastian groaned, before gasping as the other took him and threw him down. A growl rose in the crow's throat as the spider came down, straddling his hips and continuously running those cold fingertips across his body. The spider then took off his gloves, and came in, picking up Sebastian's arms and holding his wrists over his head. The crow demon tried to squirm free, but the spider's patience was quickly wearing thin. Claude used his spider thread to bind the crow's wrists over his head, and Sebastian growled, but it was starting to look as though resisting was more trouble than whatever Claude had in store for him. The spider leaned in, and gave a long lick up Sebastian's chest, before pausing to swirl his tongue around a sensitive nipple. "Claude," Sebastian groaned, giving a small buck.

"Nn-!" Claude hissed as his own clothes chaffed into him. "Damn it, Sebastian, and I wanted to make this last. But you give me no choice..." The spider sat back, and, grinding himself against his prey, he began to unbutton his coat.

"Hurry," Sebastian hissed, keeping his arms above his head with reluctance.

"I am, I am," Claude muttered back, at last throwing off his coat and working on his shirt. However, demons tended to have limited patience, and Claude's was already gone. And so, he tore the shirt off, and soon moved on to trousers. He undressed Sebastian first, making the crow hiss in frustration, but Claude wasn't going to be too mean... yet. He gave Sebastian's member some much needed attention with one hand while the other worked on his own trousers, and the crow gave a contented sigh, spreading his legs slightly - a move that made the gold-eyed demon smirk in triumph. He coated his fingers in saliva, slowly tugging down his pants until the both of them were bare, before settling himself between the slightly spread legs and leaning up close to plant a gentle kiss on the crow's soft lips.

Sebastian gave a small mewl into the kiss as a slender finger prodded at his entrance, before slipping inside. He broke the contact with a hiss of contempt, now glaring at the golden-eyed demon. "Stop," he hissed. Claude looked at the other, with a light scratch on his cheek that was bleeding a little, and the drunken flush on his face so adorable. His eyes, with such depth in them, and his cute little pout as Claude persisted. The ravenette came in, and gently kissed Sebastian's jawline, kissing down it until he reached the crow's ear.

"I don't wanna," he whispered in the softest voice possible. Sebastian scowled, but Claude placed a finger over his lips, before murmuring, "I promise I'll be gentle."

"All right," the crow whispered. "But only because I really need this right now. Forget about it in the morning."

"Only if you really want me to forget," Claude said, "Feathers."

"No pet names," Sebastian growled. The spider grinned, and began to move a finger inside of the other demon, his other hand distracting Sebastian by slowly pumping his length.

"Mm...," the red-eyed demon hummed, trying to move his bound wrists down to wrap his arms around Claude's neck. To his frustration, the spider crawled over him more, resting his body on the other's and grinning as the crow sighed. "Claude," Sebastian whispered. "Kiss me."

"Can I tell his Highness that I won?" Claude asked with a smirk. Sebastian whimpered as the hands pleasuring him temporarily stopped their ministrations.

"No...," the crow growled. "It's not over until one of us passes out."

Claude grinned. "I suppose it isn't."

That in mind, the red-eyed demon pushed a second finger into Sebastian, and stretched the crow expertly, trying to ignore the wince that crossed Sebastian's expression. "Shh," he soothed, using his other hand to comb through the raven locks now. "I promise it'll get better," he whispered.

"You're surprisingly nice when you're drunk," Sebastian sneered.

"Would you rather I get rough with you?" Claude teased. "Don't forget how obedient you're being with me." The crow rolled his eyes, before giving a small roll of his hips, taking the fingers inside of him in a little deeper. In response, the spider's eyes glowed a bright red, and he quickly added the third finger. "I want to take you soon," he growled lustfully.

Sebastian arched his back slightly. "And I want you to," he said. "Hurry."

Claude pulled his fingers from Sebastian, and lifted the other demon's legs up slightly, before pumping his own length a few more times. "The lack of lubrication will make this rough," Claude said. "Plus, speaking of size..."

"Just do it," the other muttered. "You spend too much time with humans, Claude."

"You're around them more than I," Claude chuckled, a soft look on his face. As the demon began to push inside of Sebastian, the crow gasped, clenching his fists tightly, and the spider panted quietly, sinking himself deep inside of the crow. "Mm, Sebastian... you're tight," he rasped against the other's ear.

"And your cheek is bruised," Sebastian snickered, before mewling in pain once more.

"Poor thing," Claude whispered. "Try to relax."

"Don't take pity," Sebastian whispered back. "I know it's fake. Just don't."

Claude leaned in, and kissed the other lightly on the lips. "It's not fake," he said seriously. "You damn crow, have a little faith." The spider sank himself in to the hilt, then suddenly pulled out, and he cocked his head slightly when Sebastian groaned. "What's wrong?"

Cringing, the red-eyed demon whispered, "Emptiness."

A wide smile broke out over Claude's face, and he pushed up his glasses in an attempt to hide just how amused he was. "You've lost it, Sebastian," he teased, pushing back in. Sebastian sighed, hooking his legs on the other's hips, and Claude groaned as the weight drove him in deeper. "Nng...," the spider hissed. "Sebastian, you little whore-!"

"You're one to talk," Sebastian growled back, bringing his silk-bound wrists down and holding his arms around Claude's neck. The spider gave a small buck - almost instictually, but the small yelp from Sebastian made the spider stop.

"You all right?" he whispered with a small slur.

"Fine...," Sebastian rasped. "It felt kind of good..."

"All right... I'm going to speed up," Claude whispered. Sebastian sighed, nodding, and Claude pulled out until only the tip of his length was inside the crow, before he sank back in at a much brisker pace. He rocked out again, and as he slid back into Sebastian once more, the other dug his nails into the gold-eyed male's shoulders. "It's so nice to see a beautiful demon like you under my control," Claude snickered.

"Nn-," Sebastian moaned in reply, his head tossed back slightly. Claude leaned in, and dragged his long tongue over the wound on Sebastian's cheek, picking up some dried blood. At the taste, his eyes flashed a bright red, and he arched his back.

"Gods...!" he hissed as a tremble wracked his body.

Sebastian watched as the disheveled spider gasped, and he reached out with one hand, before placing it on Claude's bruised jaw, and tugging the other down slightly. Smirking, he teased, "You like that, Claude?" Sebastian didn't give Claude a chance to answer before he kissed the spider, slipping his tongue past the aroused arachnid's lips. After his moment of being completely frozen, the gold-eyed demon began to thrust inside of the crow's warm depths a lot harder, striking a spot inside of the other that made him moan at each thrust.

Claude pushed the red-eyed demon down and forced himself to go faster still, breaking into the strength and stamina only an immortal could hold as he did so. The spider was overwhelmingly forceful after the taste of his fellow demon's blood, and the red luster in his eyes was almost making Sebastian nervous. But his seemingly foolish anxiety became truth as the other male came in, and sank two, sharp fangs into the crow's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Sebastian cried out, his nails scraping across the other's back until they broke the skin. The spider hissed with a mixture of sweet pleasure and sharp pain as his climax took him, washing over his entire body and immobilizing him for a moment as he released inside of Sebastian. "Claude-!" Sebastian yelped as he also came.

The two demons collapsed as a heap in the afterglow of their sex, and as they slowly calmed down, Claude whispered, "That was wonderful, Feathers."

"Yeah... it was, Silky," Sebastian replied with a drunken smile.

Meanwhile, outside...

"So you want me to go in there and get them?" Grell said, trying not to sound too excited.

"Yeah, pretty much," Ciel sighed. "We can't go in, after all."

"Hurry up!" Alois protested.

The reaper squealed, before slipping into the bar, and pausing when two distinct smells hit him - blood, and another very, very delightful scent that went straight to his head: the fragrance of two, very lustful demons. Liking where this was going, the redhead stepped further in, and soon found the bare couple of demons, Sebastian's head in the crook of Claude's neck.

'Oh, I couldn't ever bring myself to disturb them!' Grell thought. 'No, those kids can wait. This is more important.'

That in mind, the redhead curled up between them with a wide smile on his face.

-Owari

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anonymous A/N: A big thanks to StickieBun, who helped me spawn this thing. X3 Now, do leave your reviews!


End file.
